Rain
by chidogs
Summary: Several months after Aftershock, Beast Boy and Raven share a rainstorm.


Rain

The Tower was dark. Outside, the rain poured down and the waves crashed against its rocky base. A single figure stood at the full-length window in the main room, staring out at the storm. A long sigh echoed in the empty room.

"You're better at pretending than I thought." A low, dry voice came from the doorway. The figure jumped and spun, wide eyed.

"Raven? "Beast Boy stammered, staring in the darkness towards the voice.

"Who else would be up in the middle of the night to watch a storm?" The lights came on, but only on low power. Beast Boy saw her now, her hand lowering from the switch.

"Guess that was a stupid question." He said and hesitantly started to shuffle to one side to skirt around the big curved sofa.

" You don't have to leave." Raven said. "I can watch the storm just as well if you're here." She moved forward with silent steps towards the window. Beast Boy lowered his eyes. "I find it soothing, somehow. Was that how you felt?"

"I, um, don't know." He said. "What did you mean by pretending?" He watched her as she stood facing the window now, her straight back to him.

"It's been weeks now. You haven't said her name once. You haven't mentioned anything about what happened. You've acted as if nothing did happen." Raven looked over her shoulder at him in the dim light, her eyes catching his and holding them.

"Oh." Beast Boy gave a laugh. "Well, I guess there's nothing to say. Doesn't do anyone any good to sulk about it."

"But is it doing you any good to pretend it didn't happen?" Raven asked quietly.

"Uh, you know, Raven. This, like, isn't a good subject for me right now. I think I'll just let you watch your rainstorm, and I'll..." He backed away towards the steps to the door.

"Beast Boy. "Raven turned to face him, the window at her back, the rain cascading down behind her. Her voice had a tone that was different, not the usual dry, sardonic one he was used to. And her face wasn't so impassive, expressionless as it usually was. "It's okay to hurt, you know. I have a reason to block my emotions. But you don't. There is no need for you to pretend with us. We don't expect you to be funny all the time, you know."

"You, you don't understand." Beast Boy stammered. "Just let me pretend, okay. I think I do better that way."

"You won't heal that way, Beast Boy. You need to accept what happened, and how you feel about it." Raven said softly.

"You're a fine one to talk about feeling." Beast Boy muttered. "You don't know...."

"I fell in love with a dragon, remember?" Raven said, with a wry twist to her lips. "So, yes I am a fine one to talk about feeling. Just because I don't let it ooze out of every pore like Starfire, doesn't mean I don't feel things."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound nasty. It's just...I can't...I don't want...." His voice cracked, and his vision blurred. Suddenly, his throat was tight. He blinked and hot tears streaked down his face. "She was sorry, Raven. She really was. She was just confused. She'd been alone for so long, she didn't know how to be a friend or how to trust...and I hated her. I did. I said I'd be her friend no matter what, then, I told her she didn't have any friends."

He didn't hear her move. But suddenly there were gentle arms around him pulling him into a warm hug. He felt his throat close up and the tears flooded his eyes even more. He buried his face in the edge of her cloak.

"I think that she knew you were her friend. She knew you didn't follow her to kill her. You followed her to give her one more chance, despite everything. And you did, Beast Boy. And she knew that. You gave her the gift of being able to reject the evil she had done and to tell you she was sorry. You gave her the strength to save the city. Oh yes, she knew how you felt, and she knew you had never really given up on her." Raven's voice was kind and low. Beast Boy sniffed and swallowed.

"Do.... you really believe that, Raven?" He asked haltingly.

"Would I lie to you?" Raven said quietly

"Probably not." He said. He felt the arms around him loosen slightly, but not let go. "Its just...it hurts sometimes, really bad. And I miss her. I miss her so much." He swallowed hard.

"Yes, I know." Raven said. "That's why I watch the rain. I let it wash away my hurts, and by the time the storm is over, I feel much better." She drew back and Beast Boy raised his eyes to meet hers. "Why don't we share this storm, tonight?"

"You sure? You don't mind me being here?" He asked with a sniffle.

"Yes, I'm sure. And no, I don't mind." She lowered her arms from around him, but her hand took his and she led him back to the window. He looked at the rain outside, and then let his eyes slide to Raven.

"Thanks, Raven."

"You're welcome." Beast Boy saw the faintest curve of a smile touch her lips, and he felt his sorrow begin to lift. He looked back out at the rain, and imagined it washing the pain away.


End file.
